Officer Down
by Ms Isabella
Summary: Cops wives worry when they hear Officers have been shot. When Jess hears about Burgess' shooting, she goes into full worry mode. At least a 3 shot, maybe more depending. Feel free to read and enjoy. Chapter 6 up now.
1. Chapter 1

Officer Down

Chapter 1

Jess had WGN on in the kitchen while she rolled out pie crust for the pie she was baking. Her ears perked up when she heard the anchor announce a CPD officer had been shot in the line of duty. She went to the TV set and turned up the sound. As expected, they said the name of the officer was not being released. She felt her stomach flip over and her hands start to shake. She knew she couldn't call Hank because if he was safe, he'd probably be busy taking over the investigation.

She walked back to the sink and hung over it for a few minutes, waiting to see if she was going to throw up. In the fifteen years she had known Voight, this had only happened twice before. Halstead was all right. Wilhite had joined Voight's father with her name on the wall.

'_Alright, Jess, you have a pie to finish. Get to it,'_ she scolded herself.

She washed her hands and went back to the pie. She added the crust to the pan, then slid the pumpkin mixture to it. She rolled out more dough and repeated the steps with the second pie. She slid them into the oven. As she closed the oven door, her cell rang. She snatched it off the counter. She saw Hank's picture light up when she unlocked the phone.

"Hank," she said worriedly.

"Jess, I'm okay," he started.

"Thank God!" she said in relief. She felt her knees growing weak and starting to give out. She grabbed the kitchen counter to keep from falling.

"I take it you heard the news."

"Kind of hard not to," she said.

"It wasn't anyone from Intelligence, but it was an officer from the District."

"I know you can't tell me anything, but please let everyone know I'm thinking about them."

"I will. I'm heading over to Chicago Med now. I'll keep you posted."

"I appreciate it. Thanks, Hank."

"Just wanted to let you know I was ok and not to worry."

"But I am worried. It's one of your colleagues."

An hour later, the pies were on the counter cooling. Jess was busy packing up boxes. She hauled everything down to her Rav4 and put everything in the back. She got in the car, buckled up and took off.

Twenty minutes later, she parked in front of the 21st District. She grabbed a box and headed inside.

"Jess, " Platt said as she saw Jess enter carrying a box.

"Hi, Trudy. How are you holding up?"

Platt leaned on the desk. "Not too well. I sent the officer on the call."

"You didn't know what was going to happen, Trudy. Nobody did. You were just doing your job," Jess soothed, hoping to make the older woman feel a bit better.

"I take it Hank called you?"

She nodded. "I heard it on the news first. Worried myself sick for 15 minutes, then I went back to baking my pies. No sooner got them in the oven when he called to tell me he was OK."

Platt peeked into the box that Jess had set on the counter. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Jess expectantly.

"I knew you'd be upset and that you'd probably be hungry, so I brought you some spaghetti and salad," she offered. "There's a serving in there for Randy too."

Platt looked at her. Not many people went out of their way to make things nice for her, and here was one of her Sergeant's wives doing just that. "Oh, Jess, that was so kind of you. Thank you," she said. "Seriously, you so did not have to do this."

Platt walked around the desk and stopped in front of Jess. She gave her a hug. "Thank you, Girlfriend."

You're welcome. Enjoy it."

"Oh, I will. Randy might not get his."

"Gertrude Alice Platt! You had better not."

Platt took a step back. "You so did not call me that."

"Not loud enough for anyone to hear it," Jess said, eyes twinkling. "Make sure Randy gets his."

"You just wait Jessica Marie," she threatened as Jess walked out of the house.

Jess turned around and blew Platt a kiss. "Love you Trudy."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I've received a request to write the shooting from Ruzek's point of view. I hate to disappoint anyone, but that is not going to happen. I just can't seem to get a handle on Ruzek's character, and since I want to do everyone justice, it isn't fair to me or you as readers to butcher his character so badly that you'll not want to read anything else that I write. My apologies. I also wish to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot that you like the story. _

Chapter 2

Jess balanced the boxes against the side of the elevator. She punched the button for the ICU floor and shifted them again. As she rode the elevator to the sixth floor, she wondered how everything was going to be received. While Trudy was appreciative, she wasn't sure the Intelligence unit would be.

She still felt odd being around them, even though they had been to Thanksgiving dinner, and Callahan had been invited right after she and Voight had married. That was only because she caught the cat out of the bag before Voight was ready to tell the team they were married.

The elevator opened and she walked down the hall toward the waiting room. Voight was standing in the doorway and saw her coming down the hall. He started toward her. "Jess," he started.

"I thought you all would be hungry. I made you some spaghetti and salad," she started.

"You made spaghetti?"

She nodded. "It's probably still warm. There's napkins and plastic ware in there too."

He took the box from her. "That was sweet of you, Jess. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll stay up as late as I can. Just give me a call when you're on your way home."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You want to come and say hello to everyone?"

"I suppose they will think I'm rude if I don't, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Ok. Lead the way."

They walked down the hall to the waiting room. Voight set the box down and started passing out the foil wrapped plates. All eyes looked at them both. 

"Jess heard about what happened and she made us spaghetti. Better eat while it's still warm."

Jess passed out the salads. "I brought Italian, Ranch, and French," she said as she set the dressing bottles on a coffee table. She added a loaf of Italian bread and a tub of margarine.

She glanced at Voight. He was busy sticking a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. He nodded to the box, indicating he wanted her to eat. She helped herself to a plate, not really hungry, but she knew this was important to him, so she went along with his wishes. Around her, she heard sounds of food being enjoyed thoroughly. She smiled. At least nothing was going to go to waste. She cut her meatball in half and thought she should have brought one of the pies with her.

She looked around and saw the Intelligence unit happily munching and making general sounds associated with satisfaction. Evidently, she had made a good call. Voight walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Jess. It looks like everyone was hungry."

"I'm sure it was better than eating out of the vending machine."

"Much." He glanced down at her and lowered his voice. "And I got a bonus. I got to see my sexy wife."

Voight watched the streak of red start at the base of her neck, slowly making its way up to her chin and finally to her cheeks. He found it endearing that in today's society, someone still blushed.

"Hank-" she started.

"Just telling you the truth, Babe."

Jess looked around the waiting room, grateful that everyone was still busy eating and paying no attention to them. "I'd better go. You're welcome for dinner. I love you."

She didn't expect what he did next. He gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Love you too," he whispered in her ear. I'll see you at home."

Voight watched her as she started down the hall to the elevators. He knew she would turn halfway down the hall and give him one last look before she got to the elevators.

As if reading his mind, Jess stopped and turned. She gave Voight a long and final look, then raised her hands in the I Love You sign before finishing her trip to the elevator.

Voight turned away and noticed all eyes on him. "What? I'm not allowed to hug my wife goodbye?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's not that, Sarge," Roman said. "Sometimes it's just hard to believe you're married."

Voight looked at Roman, his expression hard. The rest of the team looked at him in horror. It was an unspoken rule that nobody talked about Voight's and Jess' relationship. It was a sure way to get kicked out of Intelligence and back to crossing guard or parking enforcement duty. Even Erin, who hated Jess so totally and completely kept her mouth shut around Voight.

"Really, Roman? And why is it so hard to believe I'm married?" Voight challenged.

"Well, Sir, um, er, well, you're practically married to your job and well, we all know what being married to a cop is like. Not to mention the divorce rate," he hedged.

Roman knew he was in hot water the second he opened his mouth. What he couldn't say was he couldn't believe someone as young and pretty as Voight's wife would knowingly choose Voight as a husband unless she had some issues going on.

"That all?" Voight pressed. He knew Roman was scared and was treading lightly, knowing he had already screwed the pooch.

"Just didn't think you had time to date let alone get married," Roman said as he wished the floor could open up and swallow him whole.

Voight nodded. "Thank you Officer Roman. You're dismissed."

Roman's mouth dropped open. "Sir?" he asked.

"I said you're dismissed. Go home, Roman. Someone will let you know about Burgess."

Roman stood up from his chair. He picked up his jacket and stormed out of the waiting room. He knew better than to try to plead his case. He could see it in Voight's face, in the tightness of his mouth and his narrowed eyes. Voight was beyond pissed and everyone knew it.

After he left, Voight looked around at the rest of the unit. "Anyone else have anything to say?" His eyes settled on Erin, challenging her to say something. "Okay then. Just remember this one thing. She didn't have to cook for you tonight. She doesn't have to worry about you. That isn't her job. But she does because she knows you're all my family, and to her, that makes you all her family. You don't have to like her, but as your Sergeant's wife, she deserves just a tiny bit of your respect. I'm going to leave you for a little bit to let you think about that."

As he walked down the hallway to the elevator, he realized Jess had forgotten to bring coffee. Luckily, the food court was only one flight up. He could grab a couple of cups of coffee and get his temper under control.

He helped himself to two cups of coffee from the pot. He added cream and picked up two doughnuts from the case. He had made his way through the register line when he felt his phone vibrate. He paid the cashier and walked over to an empty table, setting everything down before pulling out his phone. He smiled when he read the text.

_Home safe. Forgot the coffee. It's sitting here on the counter. Love you._

He was about to answer her when he saw a call coming in from Antonio.

"Antonio?"

"Doctor's here. Wants to talk to us but I made him wait till you came back."

"Thanks. I'll be right down."

He stuck his phone back in his pocket, picked up his coffee and doughnuts and went back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Voight carried his coffee and doughnuts downstairs to the waiting room. The doctor was waiting patiently in the doorway.

The doctor introduced himself to Voight. "I'm Dr. Merton."

"Hank Voight."

Voight was never sure if he should offer a handshake or not. Doctors drove him crazy. Most of them thought they were God because they had MD or DO after their name. He had overheard his favorite ER nurse that hated his guts complain many times about "Dr. God."

"Kim is stable. I got the bullet out. She's lost a lot of blood, but that's expected with this type of injury. We're transfusing her now, but she should make a full recovery."

Relief washed through Voight. He was grateful for the news and grateful he didn't have to make a notification call to Burgess' family. "That's good news. Thank you."

Dr. Merton nodded and excused himself saying he had to meet with other families. Voight was glad he waited so they could all hear the news together.

Voight looked at his unit. Everyone looked exhausted. "Probably won't be able to see Burgess until morning. Everyone go home," he ordered.

Everyone stood up and started putting on coats, gloves, hats, and scarves. They knew Voight was right, and they really wanted to protest, but they were all tired and knew they needed rest before getting up to go in early the next morning.

Antonio was the last to file out. He stopped in front of Voight. "If you need anything, call me," he offered.

"Thanks, Antonio."

Voight looked around the now empty waiting room and sipped his coffee. He was grateful Burgess was going to make a full recovery, but it also added to a dilemma. He knew she wanted into Intelligence. He would be happy to have her. She was a good cop and she had volunteered for some of their more dangerous assignments. He knew she would do well in Intelligence. The problem was her relationship with Ruzek. They tried hard to hide it, but everyone knew what was going on thanks to Platt's spilling of the beans. He knew before Platt, of course, which is why he chose Atwater when there was a previous opening. Atwater didn't have any drama or potential drama that would affect his job.

He had made his decision. He felt comfortable with it, knowing it was the right one for him and the unit. He didn't like how this whole day had gone. Pairing up Roman with his ex partner and Burgess had turned out to be a great big mess. Their bickering had gotten Burgess shot. While Roman and Burgess weren't technically under his command, but under Platt's, he couldn't do anything. Disciplining would be up to Platt. He knew Platt. She would be out for Roman's ass, no doubt about that. He also wouldn't be surprised if she had him bounced from the 21st. Platt didn't take any shit from anyone, which was one of the reasons why he liked and respected her. He finished his coffee and tossed the cup into the overflowing trash can. He started for the elevator. It was time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Voight unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside. He saw the nightlight burning, so he assumed Jess had gotten tired and had gone to bed. He decided turning in was probably a good idea. He made his way to the bedroom. He heard Jess' regular breathing, noting she was asleep. He stripped and lifted the covers sliding underneath them.

Jess felt the covers being lifted and Hank sliding in beside her. She rolled over and reached out to hug him.

"Hey," he said quietly.

He felt her lips on his.

Voight kissed her back and rolled her onto her back. He heard her saying something very softly. He groaned. Jess was going to be the death of him, he swore. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you."

Jess snuggled beside him, Voight stroked her hair. "Kim is going to be okay," he said.

"Thank God," she said sleepily.

"Now I have a big decision to make."

She felt his hand moving down her back. "She wants to go to Intelligence?"

"She does. And she would be good in Intelligence. The only problem is she is sleeping with Ruzek and trying to keep it on the DL."

"And the whole station knows it."

"You've got it."

"Well, obviously, your answer has to be no. It breaks your rule of no romance at work."

"True. But you know that when an officer gets shot they can practically write their own ticket in the department."

"And Burgess wants to go to Intelligence."

"I'd bet my pension on it."

"Oh, please," Jess said. "You know we need that for our old age."

Voight drew her closer. "Go to sleep, Jess."

"You too, Hank. You need your rest. You have to get up in the morning."

"You're not going to Dewey Screwem and Howe?"

"Vacation. I'm off till after New Year's."

"Nice vacation."

"Gotta get ready for Christmas. Have to finish baking and we have to get a tree. And I have to go find my husband a birthday present."

"We'll get a tree. Don't worry. Now go back to sleep."

She closed her eyes, but gently stroked his thigh.

"Babe, that's not sleeping," he reminded, trying to ignore the stirrings she was causing.

"Trying to get you to sleep, Henry James."

She rolled over on her back and opened her arms. "Come here," she whispered.

He moved into her waiting arms. She kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

Voight entered the kitchen and glanced around. Jess was at the stove making bacon and eggs. He kissed her cheek before helping himself to a cup of coffee. "Morning," he said as he added cream.

"Morning," she said as she flipped the eggs over. "Over easy or over medium?"

"Medium," he said as he took a sip of the coffee and set it on the kitchen table.

He reached into the bread drawer and brought out a loaf of Italian bread. He popped two slices into the toaster and hit the button. Jess added slid the eggs on a plate and added bacon. She handed him the plate. She cracked three more eggs in the pan and added milk. She scrambled them and placed them on another plate, and added bacon. The toast popped and she placed them on a smaller plate and handed them to Voight. Two more slices were placed in the toaster.

She joined Voight at the table. "Are you going to the hospital?"

"First stop. I need to get a statement from Burgess."

She nodded. "I'm glad she's going to be okay."

"We all are."

He cut into his eggs. He wasn't going to tell her about Roman's stunt. The less she knew, the better. He hoped he had learned his lesson. "I'll try to cut out early so we can go get a tree."

"That would be nice."

"Are you grading exams?"

"My project for today, along with baking."

"Can you make some oatmeal raisin?"

"I can make whatever you want."

"You're too good to me, Jess."

"You're easy to be good to." She rose from the table, walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind. She kissed his neck. She rested her cheek along the back of his head. "I love you Hank."

Voight took her hands in his. "I love you, Jess."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Early the next morning, Voight made his way into Burgess' hospital room. She was awake, but looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Kim," he acknowledged.

"Voight," she said tiredly.

"Are you up to making a statement about what happened?"

She nodded. "Roman and his ex partner and ex girlfriend were arguing. I went up the steps of the house and told them to shut up. I knocked on the door, and next thing I know, I'm on my back staring up at the sky. I assume I got shot."

"Shot and had surgery."

"I'm sorry, Voight. They just wouldn't shut up and I just wanted to get away from it."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Burgess. They did for not having your back."

Burgess bit her lip. She seemed to be thinking. "Pairing those two up again was a bad idea. I don't know what Platt was thinking."

"She was probably thinking that they would be professional and put their personal differences aside. Same thing I would have thought had it been me."

"I wish I could say it wasn't Roman's fault. Just don't be too hard on him, please?"

"Not up to me, Burgess. It's up to Platt. Technically, you three were under her command."

"Great," she muttered under her breath. "She'll eat Roman for lunch."

Voight smiled. Burgess knew Platt all right. "I'll talk to her, but I can't promise anything," he offered.

Burgess looked at him hopefully. Voight knew what was coming. He braced himself.

"So, rumor has it that if you get shot in the line of duty, you can pretty much write your own ticket in the Department."

"Pretty much," he agreed.

"I think it's no secret that I want into Intelligence."

Voight nodded. "I'm well aware of that."

"So?"

"So, there are some issues. You know my rule about no dating. You're dating Ruzek."

"We are not!" she tried to deny.

Voight looked at her. "You two are trying to keep it on the DL, but the whole District knows it, Burgess. I can't have it. One of you will have to transfer out if I bring you in."

Burgess nodded. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"No, and I'd have you in a New York minute if you and Ruzek didn't have a thing. And no, I'm not going to change my mind."

Burgess let out a defeated sigh. "I really want this, Sergeant."

"I know, and I understand. My team. My rules."

"And no exceptions."

"No exceptions."

"Dammit!"

"Sorry, Burgess. If I make an exception for you and Ruzek, then everyone who wants to come upstairs will want me to make exceptions for them as well."

She nodded. "I see your point, but you know I'm good police, Voight."

"Yes, I know that. But the answer is still no. End of discussion."

Burgess closed her eyes to hold back her tears. The one thing she wanted more than anything in her life was just being taken from her. She had thought Voight would bring her in because she had been injured in the line of duty, but he was being a hardass about it. While she understood that he didn't want her dating Ruzek if they were in the same unit, she was positive that he would change his mind. It didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon, if at all.

"I understand, Sir," she said after finally forcing the lump out of her throat.

Voight put his notebook in his back pocket. "Thanks Burgess. I'll be in touch."

Burgess nodded. "Thank you, Voight."

Voight left her room and headed back to the 21st. He knew she wouldn't take not getting Intelligence well. He couldn't make exceptions because if he did, everyone and their romantic interest would be playing the 'You made an exception for Burgess and Ruzek so you should make an exception for me,' card. He was not in the mood to play with that card. He liked his cards straight off the top of the deck, not dealt from the bottom.


End file.
